


A Hopeless Mold

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Hopeless was never what everyone expected or wanted of them.





	A Hopeless Mold

**Author's Note:**

> Agender Hopeless hell yeahhhhh

Shifting, shifting, shifting. No body was what _they_ wanted, no body was what **They** wanted.  
  
And whoever said _they_ were what **They** wanted?  
  
**They** could always want, have, someone else. **They** didn't need _them_.  
  
Didn't need someone who would never follow and fit **Their** molds. So what was the point in staying?  
  
There wasn't one, not if there was no one _they_ could please.  
  
_They_ liked _their_ body, though perfect it may not have been. _They_ didn't like the labels **They** were so determined to put on them.  
  
This or that? Pink or blue? Girl or boy?  
  
How about neither. None.  
  
Ever.  
  
" _They're_ hopeless," **They** said, and _they_ agreed. It was hopeless. _They_ were hopeless. _They_ were _Hopeless_.  
  
And _they_ liked it that way. 


End file.
